Pink Throughout Time
by welleg
Summary: What if Rocky and Kim lived in Silver Hills during the time of Time Force?  Eventual KimJen pairing.  Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

AN: This is the first of a series of fics exploring different Ranger pairings. The chapters will be short, but updates will be frequent - ideally everyday. My laptop went bellyup and I don't have my new one yet so I have to write these by hand and type them at work. Not pleasant.

On with the show, this fic will ultimately be Kim/Jen.

* * *

**Pink Throughout Time**

**Chapter 1**

"Rocky, remind me why I moved here, again? I asked as we watched the scene outside our apartment window.

"Because it would be nice and peaceful."

"Does that look peaceful to you?" That being a chick with pink hair and her band of robots currently wreaking havoc on my new home.

Rocky looks over at me. "I think I know a way we can solve that problem." He then says three words I thought I'd never hear again. "It's Morphin' Time!"

"Pteradactyl!"

"Red Ranger Power!"

* * *

AN: Explanation about Kim's and Rocky's powers. I like to pretend Zordon's energy wave restored the destroyed powers. Because there were two Pink and two Red Rangers, the first of the two (Kim and Jason) have the power of the original power coins. The second of the two (Kat and Rocky) hold the ninja coins. That's why Kim and Rocky use different era MMPR morphing calls.

Chapter 2 will be up tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.

AN: Thanks to PurpleLeopard and GinaStar for the reviews.

* * *

**Pink Throughout Time**

**Chapter 2**

"Circuit, do you have any idea whose those Rangers were?" I just want this day to end. Ransik escapes, kills Alex, and goes back in time. We follow him only to discover out morphers don't work. Then I get saved by an Alex look-alike and two mysterious Rangers show up. Rangers that have the balls to tell us to be careful. They're the ones that don't know what they're dealing with."

"They are two of Zordon's chosen. I am not sure which ones because there were two Red Rangers and two Pink Rangers."

"Give me their names. I'll find out which ones."

"And just how do you plan to do that, Jen?"

"The phone book, Lucas. The phone book." Zordon's chosen are going to wish they never crossed paths with Jen Scotts.

* * *

AN: No updates until Monday. Computer access outside of work is flaky at best.  



	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.

AN: Thanks to shadowstar-gzan for the review.

* * *

**Pink Throughout Time**

**Chapter 3**

"That brunette chick was pretty pissed at us."

"I think she was hot."

"You would, wouldn't you? When are you going to tell him?"

"Tell who what?"

"You know exactly what I mean. When I told Tommy you were moving here, he asked if I was the other guy. Jokingly of course. You need to tell him Kim."

"Tell him what? That the letter was a lie. That I didn't really leave him for another guy. That I actually left him because I'm a lesbian. That will go over very well."

"Kim, there's no shame in who you are."

"Then how come it nearly ruined my life? My mother disowned me Rocky. My own mother. And let's not forget what it did to my gymnastics career."

"Kim the complaint was bogus. And was recanted. You and I both know you never sexually harassed anyone."

"Then why did coach ask me to leave the team?"

"I thought you left willingly. The nerve of him…"

"Rocky, drop it. The main reason I came to Silver Hills is because I knew you wouldn't judge me. That you'd accept me for who I am."

"Because I'm also gay."

"Exactly."

* * *

AN: Sorry about the angst. But I had to explain Kim being a lesbian somehow.

Chapter 4 up tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.

AN: Thanks to GinaStar for the review.

* * *

**Pink Throughout Time**

**Chapter 4**

I had only partial success in my search. Rocky DeSantos lives in Silver Hills, but I couldn't fins a Katherine Hillard or a Kimberly Hart. Oh well, one will lead me to the other. I knock on the door of apartment 4C and find myself face to face with none other than Kimberly Hart. That's why I couldn't find her in the phone book. She and Rocky apparently live together.

"May I help you?" Good actress. She didn't even show a glimmer of recognition.

"Actually, no. You should just leave my friends and I alone Pink Ranger." I'm grabbed by the arm and yanked inside.

"How do you know who she is?"

"I knew we were helped by Zordon's chosen. From there it was just determining which Red and which Pink Ranger live in Silver Hills. Wherever exactly Silver Hills is."

"I'm assuming you found my name in the phone book, then. But how do you not know where Silver Hills is?" Here we go again. At least these two will probably believe me.

* * *

AN: Chapter 5 up tomorrow. I'm going to start working on "Oh What a Tangled Web..." again this weekend. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.

AN: I didn't explain the whole from the future thing, because I didn't feel like rehashing what is already known.

* * *

**Pink Throughout Time**

**Chapter 5**

"Wow. That's amazing. I hope you don't mind my asking, but why were you sans Red Ranger?" I think there's a reason she left that part out Rocko.

"Ransik killed him. Alex got killed because of me. I let Ransik escape. It's all my fault."

I move to put my arm around the sobbing woman. "It's not your fault, Jen. You had no idea Ransik was leading you into a trap. Nothing you could have done would have prevented him from escaping. Alex didn't blame you, otherwise he wouldn't have trusted you with the morphers."

"I still feel like I let him down."

"You loved him didn't you?" Shut up Rocky. Of course he could have been her brother or something.

"We were engaged." Damn! There goes the brother theory. Rocky keeps on talking since he figures I won't be saying anything anytime soon.

"Well we didn't mean to step on any toes earlier – instinct just kicked in. But if you ever need a hand, you know where to find us."

"Thanks Rocky. We'll keep that in mind.

* * *

AN: Chapter 6 posted tomorrow. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.

* * *

**Pink Throught Time**

**Chapter 6**

"Well…"

"Well, what Lucas." I know exactly what he's asking, but I figure I'll toy with him a bit. After all, we just gained two very powerful allies. Allies we don't want to enlighten Ransik about.

"Did you find them?"

"Rocky DeSantos and Kimberly Hart share an apartment here in Silver Hills, so yes I found them."

"Are they still intact?" Dear lord, Katie. You're the one with super-human strength, not me.

"Of course they are. They didn't mean to step on any toes. The old Ranger instincts just kicked in. Rocky offered their services should we ever need a hand."

"More Rangers. Awesome!"

"Not so fast, Trip. We want to conceal them from Ransik for as long as possible. They're our secret weapon."

"Aren't you the one that said we didn't need any help." Shut up, Lucas.

"Does this mean we get Wes back." You too, Katie.

"Let's see how the next battle goes first, okay."

* * *

AN: Chapter 7 up tomorrow. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.

AN: Thanks to GinaStar and shawdowstargzan for the reviews. I know I said this chapter would be tomorrow, but my new laptop has reached North America, so I'm celebrating by borrowing my boyfriend's computer and throwing in a bonus update.

* * *

**Pink Throughout Time**

**Chapter 7**

"Rocky, you can be a real dolt sometimes!"

"And we're talking about this now why?"

"Because I wasn't talking to you last night."

"For crying out loud, Kim. How was I supposed to know Ransik killed their Red Ranger, who also happened to be her fiancé?"

"I know. It just seems every time I'm attracted to someone, they end up being straight." Rocky places an arm around me.

"I know it's hard Kim. But the right person is out there. You have to have faith."

"Is that why you go from one dead-end relationship to another?"

"No, that's because Adam's living with Tanya. I've already found the one for me. It's not my fault his head is that far up his ass."

* * *

AN: Chapter 8 up tomorrow. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.

* * *

**Pink Throughout Time**

**Chapter 8**

_Scene: The bank (I think) from the beginning of "Something to Fight For"_

Oh for goodness sakes. Can't that idiot just mind his own business? Kim and Rocky are prepared to rescue him, but back off when they see us coming.

"Sorry about that. Mr. Well-Dressed here was already in deep shit by the time we noticed him. Doesn't he know he should leave this to the professionals?" Kim and I both laugh as she said almost the same thing the day before.

"Don't worry about it. Do you think you and Rocky could try to keep an eye on him to make sure he stays out of trouble?" The last thing I need is this hot shot messing everything up.

"No promises there. However, I work for his dad, so that should allow me to inspire some fear in him."

* * *

AN: Sorry so short, but I needed to get a Kim/Jen moment in there somewhere. And in what capacity does Kim work for Mr. Collins you ask? I don't know yet. It's classified. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.

AN: Thanks to GinaStar, shadowstargzan, and PurpleLeopard for the reviews. My new computer is here, so there will be updates tomorrow, just maybe not of all the stories.

* * *

**Pink Throughout Time**

**Chapter 9**

_Scene: At the Collins household, on the balcony._

"So how do you know Mrs. Ice Queen Ranger? They're from the future you know."

"I know. I also know you look exactly like her dead fiancé." Sorry Jen. But maybe this will put things into perspective for him.

"Wouldn't that have been useful for me to know? And ho come you know?" Technically I'm not supposed to tell him, but Zordon's gone and he is one of us, even if he doesn't have a morpher.

"Once a Ranger, always a Ranger." Wes stares at me in shock.

* * *

AN: Sorry so short, but things get very juicy in a few chapters. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.

AN: Thanks to PurpleLeopard and tribalranger for the reviews.

AN2: Anyone have any ideas for a title for a pairing between Trini and Tommy's brother. I want to start posting it, but I need a title first.

* * *

**Pink Throughout Time**

**Chapter 10**

_Scene: the beach where the Rangers stayed before moving into the clocktower._

"Please tell me that was an intimidation factor gone wrong?" It has to be. Kim wouldn't blurt out information like that for the hell of it.

"Sorry. I was trying to put things into perspective for him. Make him understand the ramifications."

"Well you did do that. He doesn't see this a game anymore. Thanks for that Kim."

"Your welcome. I'm glad it ended up well."

"Me too. I'm sure you've got plenty to do, so I'll see you later."

"Later, Jen." As she walks away, I'm half tempted to stop her, but I don't know why.

* * *

AN: Just another Kim/Jen moment. 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Still don't own them

AN: Thanks to GinaStar for the review.

* * *

**Pink Throughout Time**

**Chapter 11**

_Scene: Apartment shared by Rocky DeSantos and Kim Hart. Kim is just getting home.  
_

"God Rocky. This is so frustrating! If it weren't for the dead fiancé, I would have already made a move on her."

"I see Jen and raise you Adam."

"What did he do this time?" I used to love Adam, but now most of the time I want to kill him for the way he's treated Rocky.

"He proposed to Tanya." Rocky's on the verge of tears, which means there's more to it since anyone could see that proposal coming a mile away. "He asked me to be his best man. The asshole wants his ex-boyfriend to be the best man at his wedding – to a woman. The nerve of him."

"What did you say?"

"I told him to go fuck himself."

"Good for you Rocky." I think I'll head to LA tomorrow and talk to Tanya. I have a feeling she doesn't know about the passionate sex life her fiancé had with his best friend.

* * *

AN: The next several chapters will have you wondering if I forgot what this story is about. But don't worry, they all lead up to something very special. 


	12. Chapter 12

Dislcaimer: Still don't own them.

AN: Thanks to PurpleLeopard for the review.

* * *

**Pink Throughout Time**

**Chapter 12**

_Scene: Kim's car and then Adam & Tanya's apartment._

As I get closer to Tanya and Adam's apartment, I wonder if coming here was so smart after all. I mean things could get ugly. Oh hell, I can handle it. I just hope Adam's not home. I knock on the door and much to my relief Tanya answers.

"Hey Kim! Pardon my appearance. If I'd known you were coming, I would have dressed nicer." At her comment I notice she's wearing sweats, which means she wasn't planning on going anywhere any time soon.

"Don't worry about it. Congrats on the engagement by the way." As pissed as I am at Adam, I am genuinely glad for Tanya. After all none of this is her fault.

"Thanks. But how did you know?"

"Rocky."

"The way he reacted I figured he wouldn't be telling anyone." So she does know that much at least.

"We live together. He vented to me as soon as I got home." Okay, I actually bitched to him first. Minor detail.

"You and Rocky? But I thought he's..."

"He is. So am I." Oh crap. I did not just say that, did I?

"That's why you really wrote the letter isn't it?

"Yeah."

"Who else knows?"

"Just Rocky. He keeps trying to get me to tell Tommy."

"Why didn't you tell him? Or any of us for that matter?"

"I was an emotional wreck when I wrote that letter. I had just gotten off the phone with my mother. I had told her I'm a lesbian. She disowned me and I was afraid of you guys reacting me the same way." Tanya immediately wraps me in a big hug as my tears start to fall.

"Oh Kim, I'm so sorry. If we'd known..."

"It's okay, Tanya. This whole thing has turned my life upside down."

"What did you really come here to talk about, Kim?" I know Tanya's not trying to be abrasive. She's just trying to get the topic off something so painful.

"Adam and Rocky."

"I know they haven't been as close since Rocky hurt his back – they had an argument over his choice of replacement – but I never expected Rocky to react the way he did."

"Did any ever tell you the specifics of the argument?"

"The ability of a twelve year old to handle Ranger powers." I shake my head. Of course Adam wouldn't tell her what he actually said to Rocky.

"Not quite. And things weren't all that great for them before that."

"Kim, what are you talking about?"

"What has Adam told you about his past relationships?

* * *

AN: I think you all can figure out what Kim was getting at. What was Adam and Rocky's argument really about? I don't know, but one of them may tell you eventually. 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.

AN: Thanks to PurpleLeopard, shadowstargzan, and Bored-Girl-84 for the reviews.

* * *

**Pink Throughout Time**

**Chapter 13**

_Scene: Kim and Rocky's apartment. Kim just got back from her visit to Tanya._

"Where the hell were you all day?" Hello to you too Rocky.

"LA." I'm tired and don't want to deal with his interrogation.

"Oh my god, you killed him!"

"No, but Tanya might."

"What did you tell her Kim?"

"Everything, straight down to the letter."

"You told her, but you won't tell Tommy?" Shut up, Rocky.

"It slipped. She felt so bad for not knowing what really was going on."

"That's Tanya for you. And Kim?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.

AN: Thanks to PurpleLeopard to the review.

* * *

**Pink Throughout Time**

**Chapter 12**

"Hey, Jen. What are you up to?" As much as I used to hate him, Wes has become a great friend. He's no Alex by any means, but that's not what I'm looking for. Not at all.

"Just thinking."

"You really miss him don't you?"

"Yeah, I do. But lately I've wondering…" Before I can tell Wes what's on my mind, Circuit interrupts us with what I assumed was news of Ransik's latest attack.

* * *

AN: Sorry so short, but this and the next several chapters all relate to the same event. And what was Jen wanting to tell Wes? It will be revealed eventually.  



	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.

AN: Thanks to GinaStar, PurpleLeopard, and Shinigami's Shadow and SilverPantsSven for the reviews.

* * *

**Pink Throughout Time**

**Chapter 15**

_Scene: Kim and Rocky's apartment_

Rocky went to LAX to pick up Jason, so I have the apartment to myself. Oh sweet solitude – except someone has to go and knock on the door. I open it and find myself face to face with Adam. Not who I want to see right now.

"Where's Tanya?" Okay, so not slamming the door in his face anymore. I beckon him inside and close the door behind him.

"Don't worry, Rocky's not home. What do you mean, where's Tanya?

"When I got home last night, Tanya was gone. She left a note saying you dropped by and detailed everything you told her – minus something about the letter because it was none of my damn business. She said she needed to get out of town for a few days, so I assumed she came here. I was dead tired last night, so I figured I'd wait until the morning to drive out. She left this with the note." Adam holds out Tanya's engagement ring.

"Adam, I'm so sorry. That wasn't my intention at all."

"I know, you just should she deserved to know all the facts, which she did. But if she's not here, where is she."

"That's a good ques- oh shit! She has to be in Reefside. She knows she won't convince me to talk to Tommy – Rocky's been trying for years – so she's going to try and convince him to talk to me."

"The letter." It's a statement, not a question.

"It was a lie Adam. There was no other guy."

"Then why?"

"I'm a lesbian."

"And that led to the letter, how?"

"I was an emotional wreck. My mother had just disowned me."

"Fair enough." However, his face says that's one of the lamest excuses I ever heard. "What the hell is that!?"

"Welcome to Silver Hills." I look out the window expecting to find Ransik's mutant du jour. "Holy crap, it's a giant Frax!"

* * *

AN: Obviously, I skipped a decent chunk of time. That's because I haven't seen all of Time Force yet. 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.

AN: Thanks to PurpleLeopard, shadowstargzan, and GinaStar for the reviews.

* * *

**Pink Throughout Time**

**Chapter 16**

_Scene: Just outside Silver Hills. Rocky's driving, Jason's riding shotgun._

"Thanks for letting me stay with you and Kim, Rocky. I just can't stay in New York any longer. It's too depressing."

"No problem, Jase. It'll be nice to have you around."

"Well I would hope so. Kim feel the same way?"

"Of course she does." I know why Jason asked the question though. Aside from yesterday's trip to LA, I'm the only one of us she's had any contact with.

"That's good. Holy crap, what's that!" For him to react that way, I know it's no run of the mill mutant. In fact it's a giant – Frax?

"Trouble." I know there's no way we're going to get into the city, so I veer the jeep off the road so we can go on foot. The Rangers are going to need major help on this one.

"What the hell are you doing, Rocky?"

"We're helping out some friends." Jase gives me the you're crazy look, but follows me to an isolated spot with a good view.

"Your back up to this Rocky?" I roll my eyes as I nod. "Well then, It's Mor- what the fuck?" Neither of us can believe our eyes. Coming up behind Super-Frax is none other than the DragonZord, being flanked by Super Zeo Zords II, IV, and V, the Red Battle Zord, and the TigerZord. The Falcon, Firebird, and Phoenix Zords are carrying out an aerial assault.

"We're late. It's Morphin Time! Zeo Ranger III, Blue! I need Super Zeo Zord Power, Now!"

"Tyrannosaurus! I need ThunderZord Power! Tyrannosaurus-Red Dragon ThunderZord Power!"

* * *

AN: Why did Rocky use Zeo Powers this time? To prove he can. And because the Super Zeo Zord is more formidable than the Ape Zord. That and people would be really confused if they saw two Red Mighty Morphin' Rangers. 


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.

AN: Thanks to PurpleLeopard, shadowstargzan, and GinaStar for the reviews.

AN2: This chapter takes place immediately before the last one.

* * *

**Pink Throughout Time**

**Chapter 17**

_Scene: Silver Hills_

I don't know why the hell I'm doing this. Tanya shows up in Reefside last night, has a hush-hush conversation with Hayley, and now we've just arrived in Silver Hills. And no one will tell me what's going on.

"Tommy, pull over and look behind us," Hayley orders. I do as she says and Tanya follows suit. I check the side mirror and can't believe my eyes. The current Ranger team is currently getting its collective ass handed to them by a Zord reject.

"Come on. We need to get over there." Tanya follows me and Hayley mutters what are surely obscenities before deciding to join us in getting closer to the action. We make our way to the water where we immediately run into Kim – and Adam? What the hell is he doing here? No time for pleasantries now. Another person comes crashing towards us, that Kim apparently knows. Boyfriend maybe?

"Eric, what is going on?" He glances at the rest of us. "They're friends, it's okay."

"Ransik trashed the lab a couple hours ago to get the serum. Nearly killed Mr. Collins in the process." Kim's face goes white.

"Why does he pay me if he's not going to listen to a damn thing I say? I told him the lab wasn't secure enough. I don't know how Wes is able to fight right now."

"He's not. He's in a board meeting in his father's stead."

"Then who the fuck is the Red Rangers!?" I've never seen her this peeved, though it's understandable.

"I don't know. But that's why they need your help."

"You go Eric. I'll organize the rest of us."

"Make it snappy, Kim. Quantum Power!" So that's the Quantum Ranger. I though Rocky said he's an asshole.

"He's not generally that nice." I guess he is then. "We need Zords that can fly and that are big and ominous. Still got that green coin, Tommy?" Hayley reveals the pendant she wears.

"I do."

"That works. Know how to use the Dragon Dagger?" Hayley nods.

"You stay here. I'll call the other five." The last thing I need is Hayley getting hurt by that thing.

"Yes, Dad." Very funny, sweetheart.

"Whenever you're ready Kim." Since she's the only one with even the slightest clue as to what's going on.

"It's Morphin' Time! Pteradactyl! I need ThunderZord Power! Pteradactly-Firebird ThunderZord Power!"

"Zeo Ranger II, Yellow! I need Super Zeo Zord Power!"

"Zeo Ranger IV, Green! I need Super Zeo Zord Power!"

I go through the process of morphing, calling two zords, demorphing, and calling three more. As I settle in the cockpit of the Battle Zord a familiar voice comes through the comm system.

"Looks like you could use some help."

"About damn time you showed up, Jase."

* * *

AN: For those keeping score - Kim's afraid to talk to Tommy, Rocky and Adam have been at odds for a long time, Tanya left her engagement ring on the kitchen counter, Tommy's clueless, Jason's even more clueless, and Hayley's probably wondering how she got tangled up in this mess. 


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.

AN: Thanks to GinaStar for the review.

AN2: It's been a while since I've seen Time Force, but I'm pretty sure I made Alex more of a jerk than he actually was.

* * *

**Pink Throughout Time**

**Chapter 18**

"What is that!?" Jeez, Alex. Take a chill pill, it's just the Q-Rex. Or not.

"Friends."

"Friends? There had better be a damn good explanation as to who these friends are, Jennifer." It's obviously more than just Kim and Rocky since there's an assault fleet of zords. Good thing they filled us in on the rest of their colleagues.

"Kimberly Hart, Pink Morphin Ranger, Jason Scott, Red Morphin and Gold Zeo Rangers, Rocky DeSantos, Red Morphin and Blue Zeo Rangers, Adam Park, Black Morphin, Green Zeo, and Green Turbo Rangers, Tanya Sloan, Yellow Zeo and Yellow Turbo Rangers, and Tommy Oliver, Green Morphin, White Morphin, Red Zeo, and Red Turbo Rangers." I'm not sure whether Alex is impressed or pissed. I generally would say impressed, but this isn't the same Alex. He's different. And a real jerk.

"And why are these friends helping us?" Pissed, definitely pissed.

"Once a Ranger, always a Ranger." Thank you Lucas. It's about damn time someone else said something.

"Well they shouldn't be."

"Excuse me, Alex. We were getting our butts kicked before they showed up. And don't give me the changing the future crap. Without them, we lose, and the future is doomed. With them, we win, and we can all go along our merry ways." I think Katie's even more pissed than Alex is.

"I'm the leader, so I…"

"Cut the crap Alex. You're no leader. You're a free agent. You may have been the Red Ranger before Wes, but you were also the only Ranger. You don't know what it's like to lead a team. And you're doing a really bad job at it."

"Lucas, you can't really believe…"

"I can and I do."

"Lucas is right. We're stronger with Wes. If you were a real leader you'd see that."

"Jen, a little backup here." Why that jerk.

"They're right Alex. We are stronger with Wes. But we should focus on the battle now and finish this discussion later." Since it's obviously going to be ugly.

* * *

AN: They'll be ugly all right. And Jen doesn't even know the half of it. 


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.

AN: Thanks to GinaStar, shadowstargzan, and PurpleLeopard for the reviews.

* * *

**Pink Throughout Time**

**Chapter 19**

After we defeat the big ugly piece of scrap metal, we find that Wes had taken out the generator, which was the reason we were able to defeat it. Otherwise we still would have been fighting next year.

"Wes!" I run up to him and give him a big hug. "I'm so sorry to hear about what happened to your Dad. But why the hell were you in a board meeting? And who the fuck was the Red Ranger during that fight."

"Thanks, Kim. To answer your questions, Alex was the Red Ranger. He apparently barely survived. He came to alert us that we were changing the future and he was here to fix thing. He told me Dad is dying tomorrow and I needed to fulfill my 'destiny' by becoming head of BioLabs. I later found out that's not what Dad wants from me and that he actually was proud of me. That's when I decided you create your own destiny."

"Alex?" But he died. Unless changing the future, changed that too.

"Sorry to interrupt the party, but I have a major bone to pick with several of you." We all turn to find an irate Alex, flanked by the rest of the Rangers, back in their Time Force suits. Probably Alex's doing. If it's upset about us saving his ass, he must be a real jerk. Doesn't seem like the type of guy Jen would go for.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" I snap at him. I don't feel like being nice especially since Katie and Lucas are trying to bore holes in his skull with their eyeballs. Looks like he wore out his welcome pretty quickly.

"I barely survived the attack. I traveled to the past to set the future back on course and your antics have jeopardized that." What a pompous ass.

"You mean reverse the changes that took place? You are aware your surviving the attack was one of those changes don't you? Before your friends came here to recapture Ransik, you were dead. Ransik killed you." Alex narrows his eyes.

"I barely survived the attack."

"Don't give me that bullshit. You were dead Alex. Jen held you in her arms as you died. The only reason you're alive is because the future has changed. Not drastically, but enough that you're standing here."

"A lot of mouth for such a little girl." I have had it. I lunge at him and tackle him to the ground.

"Little girl, huh?" If looks could kill, I'd be dead right now. He's probably mad at me for embarrassing him in front of Jen. Too damn bad for him. His being alive ruined any chance I ever may have had with her.

"Kim, he gets the point." Jen throws me a look and I reluctantly get off Alex and allow him to stand back up.

"Alex, give Wes back his morpher." Everyone stares at Jen in shock. "Now!"

"What gives you the right to tell me what to do?" How dare that asshole talk to her like that.

"You obviously haven't done your homework or you would know who the true leader was before you came barging in. And as leader, I am telling you to give Wes his morpher back or I'll sic Kim on you." Alex hands over the morpher. "And you can have this back." My eyes widen in shock as Jen hands him her engagement ring. "You're not the same man that asked to marry me. And I'm no longer the same woman. Now go."


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.

AN: Thanks to PurpleLeopard, shadowstargzan, and GinaStar for the reviews.

* * *

**Pink Throughout Time**

**Chapter 20**

We've all gathered at the clock tower in celebration of the victory and for everyone to get formally introduced. Minus Wes and Eric who went back to the hospital. I should probably be there too, but I just can't. Even though I know Mr. Collins was too stubborn to follow my advice, it still feels like it's my fault this happened to him. The mystery woman wearing the DragonZord coin as a pendant, was as I expected, Tommy's girlfriend. Hayley at least seems nice. I still can't believe Jen told Alex off like that. I wish I were that bold. I'm freaked out by being in the same room as my ex-boyfriend. That's why I've moved to the windows overlooking the city.

"Penny for your thoughts." I turn and find my self face to face with Hayley. Wonderful. Just because she seems nice doesn't mean I want to talk to her right now.

"Just thinking."

"Tanya told me that you and Tommy need to talk. I know why you really wrote that letter is none of my business, but you need to tell him Kim."

"I can't."

"Kim, whatever it is, it's better than him not knowing."

"Even that I'm a lesbian?" Damn it, I need to stop letting in slip like that. Kind of ironic though. I can tell his girlfriend, but I can't tell him.

"Who made you afraid to tell him?" How did she know that was the case?

"My mom." I burst into tears. I really need to stop doing that too.

"How dare she." Hayley shakes her head as she takes me in her arms in an attempt to console me. I hear footsteps and glance in the direction their coming from.

"What's going on?" a voice asks just as it's owner comes into view. Not that I need the visual. I'd know that voice anywhere – it's Tommy's. Before anyone can say anything, our attention is grabbed by yelling from the main room.

* * *

AN: Who's yelling at whom? Find out next chapter. 


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.

AN: Thanks to PurpleLeopard, GinaStar, Froggies Princess, shadowstargzan, and general-joseph-dickson for the reviews.

* * *

**Pink Throughout Time**

**Chapter 21**

"Tanya, can I talk to you?" I know why she's mad, but I had my reasons for not telling her, however stupid they sound now.

"Not until you talk to Rocky. You really hurt him Adam. And me."

"I'm sorry…"

"You're sorry? For what? Not telling me you're bi, for lying to me about what you and Rocky argued about, for letting me think Rocky overreacted to hearing about our engagement." Checkmate. The Time Force Rangers are trying to act nonchalant, but I can tell they are very interested by what's going on. "It's going to take a lot more than sorry. Do you even love me or were you just settling?" Whoa. Whatever gave her that idea?

"Yes Tanya. I do love you. Why would you ask if I was settling?"

"Maybe because you felt pressure to marry a woman. Do your parents even know you used to have a relationship with Rocky?" That's why.

"Yes Tanya. They know." Wonderful now Rocky's glaring at me even more than before. Some day this turned out to be. Though aside from kicking monster butt, I brought it all on myself. "Tanya, I know I should have told you about Rocky and I, but I couldn't. I was afraid you would judge me for it." Lame, I know. And Rocky's starting to look homicidal. I knew coming here was a bad idea.

"You were afraid I'd judge you!? Weren't afraid about that with anyone else apparently. Was I the only one that didn't know!?" Tanya's livid and I can't blame her. I know I screwed up. "Never mind, I don't want to know. Don't come home until you make things right with him." Her voice gets quieter. "But don't feel like you have you." Is that an out to get back with Rocky? Don't think that's happening anytime this century. She raises her voice again to address Kim. "And you tell Tommy, damn it!" She leaves the clock tower, probably headed back towards LA. Her last statement drew attention away from me and everyone is staring at Kim.

"Am I the only one that's clueless here?" Looks like you are, Jase.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.

AN: Thanks to shadowstargazn, general-joseph-dickson, Froggies Princess, and GinaStar for the reviews.

Warning: Major drama ahead.

* * *

**Pink Throughout Time**

**Chapter 22**

"What do you need to tell me, Kim? What the hell is going on here? Not that I didn't mind helping with Dragontron, but I still don't know anymore than I did when Tanya showed up on my doorstep last night." I'm really starting to think I should have minded my own business and not gone down to LA. But then Dragontron would still be roaming around. I'm not just concerned about Tommy's reaction but Jason's as well. He's going to be hurt I didn't tell him, but I couldn't. Not when he's Tommy's best friend. Hopefully, he'll understand.

"It's about the letter." By the look on his face, I can still he's still hurt by that.

"What, did the other guy dump you the same way? If so, serves you right." I flinch at his statement. I've never heard him that upset before.

"There was no other guy. It was a lie." I glance around the room, getting a supportive glance from Rocky and Hayley. And Adam, which really surprises me. Though after the scene with Tanya, he probably understands why this is hard for me to say, but at the same time, why I needed to. "I'm a lesbian." I stare Tommy straight in the eyes as I make the declaration. What I see in them surprised me. The hurt is gone, but it's been replaced by anger.

"That's the best you can do? You rip my heart out by dumping me in a letter. Things obviously didn't work out with my replacement or you obviously wouldn't be living with Rocky. Instead of owning up to things, you make up some cock and bull story about being a lesbian. That's low, even for you." I'm stunned by his words. He may have well just slapped me. The result is pretty much the same.

"Bro…" Jason puts a hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down, but Tommy immediately shrugs it off.

"Why are you so surprised? Did you really think I would buy your lie?"

"It's not a lie," I'm barely able to mutter. As much as I hate to admit it, maybe my mother was right. At least about Tommy's reaction.

"Bullshit. You realized you screwed up didn't you? That the other guy paled in comparison to what you gave up."

"There was no other guy!" I practically scream. "Believe whatever the fuck you want, but that's the truth."

"Stop lying, Kimmy. It's just going to cause more trouble." Out of the corner of my eye, I see Rocky approach Tommy.

"She's not lying, asshole. When are you going to get that through your thick head of yours? Now I know why Kim was afraid to tell you." Tommy glares at Rocky and I swear his eyes just flashed green. "You do realize this makes you a hypocrite don't you? You're fine with Adam being bi and with my being gay, but when it comes to Kim, you refuse to accept it. What the fuck is wrong with you!?" At that Tommy snaps and rushes at Rocky. Jason and Adam both rush in to try to break things up, to no avail. The only thing that's going to stop this fight is Rocky's back giving out on him. Tommy hits Rocky with such force that he ends up on the ground, landing flat on his back with a sickening thud. I look on in horror but am unable to move. Everyone else is at Rocky's side, except for Adam, who is in Tommy's face.

"You better hope he recovers. If you did any permanent damage to his back, I'll fucking kill you." As terrible as this situation is, Adam's words warm my heart. It means there's a chance he and Rocky can repair the damage done so many years ago. I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn to see Jen standing next to me.

"Rocky's strong. He'll make it through this. That was a brave thing you did."

"Not as brave as what you did."

"Actually the way Alex was acting, it was easy. What you did took real courage."

* * *

AN: Yes, I realize Tommy's not generally that much of an asshole - my muse ran away on my again and this is what it came up with. 


End file.
